


哪个王八蛋给他喝的酒？

by LazyDiamond



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDiamond/pseuds/LazyDiamond
Summary: 故事发生在2014年的某个季节。
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Luka Modrić, Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	哪个王八蛋给他喝的酒？

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在2014年的某个季节。

卡西利亚斯对着皇马队长照片墙上的列祖列宗发誓：三天之内不揪出那个喂莫德里奇喝酒的魔鬼，他就在球门前立定稍息一辈子。

有一次，巴萨后卫杰拉德·皮克，在博斯克的威逼利诱下，上刑场般地向皇马球员表达友爱之情。他从伊涅斯塔的酒窖里偷出来两支最便宜的葡萄酒，谨代表他自己，派人送到皇马的更衣室。为了防止还在洗澡的拉莫斯知道这件事情，全队上下同心，先是把贺卡撕得粉碎，又是七手八脚地拆开木塞，就着纸杯瓜分掉皮克的礼物。就在伊斯科拎着空酒瓶，准备溜到伯纳乌五百米外的垃圾桶毁尸灭迹的时候，拉莫斯推门而入。伊斯科双手背后，急流勇退，一边的马塞洛也急中生智，赶在短腿回到人群之前把厄齐尔推了出去。趁着两个人大眼瞪小眼的空档，伊斯科火速把空瓶塞到制矮点莫德里奇的怀里，以防拉莫斯心血来潮问询一番。他的本意是好的，但有两件事没能如他所料。第一，没在排人墙的厄齐尔能够发挥德意志战车冷静自持的优良传统，三言两语之后，便让拉莫斯的注意力转移到西班牙语教学，叫他的担心变成自作多情；其次，莫德里奇不仅会上树，还能把酒瓶上的标签完好无损地撕下来，贴在自己脸上，并且高声歌唱：“伊涅斯塔是我们的王！”

那一天，从弗洛伦蒂诺到保洁部的临时工，整个皇家马德里都知道，卢卡·莫德里奇碰不得酒。

背后传来一阵欢呼，卡西利亚斯头皮一麻。“卢卡，”他扭过头，望着趴在他肩头笑盈盈的面孔，“请你体谅一下老年人的身子骨。”

“我不下来。”莫德里奇咯咯地乐着。

“好吧。”卡西利亚斯叹了口气，“但你真的不可以再揪我的头发了，放过我的发际线好吗？”

“老年人才不需要头发，我要把它们都拔光！”

卡西利亚斯左手捂住头顶，另一只胳膊托着背上手舞足蹈的酒鬼向家门口艰难前行，狼狈不堪。

挂在背后的人开始用克罗地亚狂想曲的调调唱起秃头圣伊克尔之歌。

卡西利亚斯撞开大门，两步并作一步走到沙发跟前，像码头工人那样把莫德里奇扔在上面。

“暴力卸货，投诉投诉！”莫德里奇挥舞着四肢。

“好的，好的，”卡西利亚斯捶了捶腰，“你在此处躺好不要动，我去做点醒酒果汁。”

莫德里奇瞬间露出吃了二斤苦瓜的表情。“伊克尔我错了，”他拽住队长的衣角，“我不需要那种东西，你瞧，我已经酒醒大半啦。”

卡西利亚斯伸出三根手指。

莫德里奇高喊：“80！”

皇马队长转身就走。

“是3，是3，”中场大师连忙改口，“开个玩笑嘛。”

卡西利亚斯瞪了一眼耍酒疯的小狮子，后者不停摇晃攥着衣襟的手，央求他不要去做可怕的苦水。一番拉拉扯扯之后，像面对人生的诸多事情一样，皇马队长还是做出妥协。

“明天一早你会头痛，”卡西利亚斯说，“别说我没提醒你。”

莫德里奇松开双手，振臂高呼：“圣伊克尔万岁！”

虽然可以免除解酒果汁，但爱干净的队长坚持要求队员把脸弄干净。

“我睡着了，勿扰。”莫德里奇嘿嘿一笑。

卡西利亚斯叹了口气，任劳任怨地走到厨房，从水台上面的架子上拿下来一块抹布，沥水拧干，再回到莫德里奇身边。

“伊克尔，你真好，”莫德里奇抬起头，眯着眼睛，“让我想起我的父亲。”

伊克尔·卡西利亚斯，国家队俱乐部双料队长，被人叫过爸爸，叫过妈妈，叫过圣母玛利亚，他从未觉得不妥，但这一次他有些生气。

这个世界上再没有什么比暗恋对象当你是长辈更糟糕的事了。

在莫德里奇出现之前，“暗恋”这个饱含狂热与胆怯的词语，和卡西利亚斯没有半毛钱关系。当年他追求皇家贝蒂斯的某位小将，没少给马德里小报们提供新鲜素材。最直接的证据：在他们交往的几个月里，马德里的纸价翻了三番。

他那个时候年轻，最重要的，他还不是队长，他的身前有耶罗，劳尔，有整座银河战舰。所以他被允许袒露自己的好奇和征服欲。然而一次次相识生死有期。战舰被拆解，重建，此时他的身前空无一人。哭包小将成了哭包小队长，尽管他也不知道自己有没有准备好。

但公平地讲，世间许多事情都是没有预告的。这任主教练是著名捉鬼敢死队队长。国家队离崩盘里就差吹一口气。从”圣人伊克尔“到“滚出伯纳乌”只需要一通电话。他将有幸在无伤的当打之年和饮水机坐在足球场最好的位置观赏主队比赛。

莫德里奇在他最狼狈的时候来到马德里。带着雨后的湿润和鲜活闯进他干涸无援的沙地。回头望去，他喜欢上这个克罗地亚小子是命运使然。尽管他一开始把想要靠近对方的情愫解读成队长的使命，给予对方关心和照拂。可如果把卡西利亚斯当成纯情小处男也是不合适的。于是后来，在饮水机旁边打坐冥想的日子总算有了回报——我们的队长终于不再被理智蒙骗，参透了心底那点玄机。

之后他毫无征兆地陷入纠结。要向对方坦白吗？会得到最好的答案吗？他头一次失去笃定。此刻他最不想要的就是另一个困境。被拒绝的下场，他一口气能报出十个不带重样的，这其中不乏尴尬与疏远。而他需要莫德里奇在他身边，用蹩脚的西班牙语，低沉的克罗地亚民谣，看过八百遍并计划再看八百遍的《回到未来》，去他的，这些都可以没有，只要有他在身边，哪怕安安静静一言不发，都可以向自己证明这一切还没那么糟糕。

那如果能够得到理想之中的答案呢？

卡西利亚斯从饮水机接了杯水，浇在自己头上。

万幸上天没有完全厌弃他。国家队缝缝补补又三年，主教练迫于压力终于肯打开替补席放他出来遛弯，事情似乎纷纷出现转机。他心底有一丝松动。这个小小裂口，在罗纳尔多把“CR & KaKa 锁一辈子”的横幅标语挂在更衣室的每个角落时被彻底打开，从中迸发出久违的底气。

顺便一提，这个横幅是庆祝卡卡终于答应和克里斯试着约会。

卡西利亚斯在莫德里奇最爱的芝士餐厅约了位子，在镜子前面纠结了半个小时到底是这条能够衬托他眼睛的蓝色领带还是那条让他看起来更有英雄气概的橄榄色领带，还订了一小束玫瑰花。在他做好一切准备，终于鼓起勇气掏出手机，准备拨给莫德里奇的时候，皮克的电话打了进来。

“伊克尔不得了了，”皮克劈头盖脸地喊道，“哈维跟梅西表白了！”

“你等等，”卡西利亚斯揉揉眉心，又拍了拍自己的脸，“没搞错吧，哈维跟那个阿根廷人？”

“我就在现场！”皮克高声说，“千真万确。哈维跑去告诉里奥这些年他一直默默喜欢着他，问里奥可不可以允许他追求他！”

“我还以为他……”卡西利亚斯扶额，哈维不是一直明目张胆地暗恋安德烈斯吗？怎么现在成了梅西？难道是他误会了？

“你以为他什么？”

“没什么，那不重要。后来呢，梅西同意了吗？”

“呃，”皮克说，“先等一下，你对这事儿就没什么想说的？”

“我能说什么？”

“就，比如生气，或者沮丧。”

“杰拉德，朋友之间是允许有私人秘密的，”卡西利亚斯严肃地说，“我们不是高中生了。”

“哦。”皮克兴致缺缺地应了一声，“那不打扰你了，拜拜。”

“先别挂电话，”卡西利亚斯出声阻止，“所以梅西怎么说？”

“里奥拒绝了哈维。”

“没有原因吗？”卡西利亚斯追问。

“你好八卦，皇马队长。”皮克说，“还能什么原因啊，里奥嫌哈维太老呗。”

卡西利亚斯胸中快乐的气球被戳破了。

他打开通讯录，死死地盯着莫德里奇的名字。仿佛过了一个世纪。他点开通话记录，打给餐厅，取消预约，扯掉领带，扔进衣柜，把花送给从他家门口经过的第一个小姑娘。他拍拍手里不存在的花土，转身回家，却在进门前接到一通电话，是从俱乐部打来的，对方身份不明，只是说莫德里奇又喝醉了，现在正在俱乐部停车场跳芭蕾。

他这才赶过去，把疯得不省人事的克罗地亚人扛回家。不仅累个半死，还要操心给他擦脸，现在还被这个混蛋说像父亲。

这和原本预期可差远了。

“来，”卡西利亚斯一把将抹布扣在莫德里奇脸上，上下左右搓揉起来，“为父给你好好擦擦。”

“唔，唔，”莫德里奇在沙发上挣扎，“快放开我！”

卡西利亚斯把毛巾扔到一边。

“别寻死觅活了，”他说，“这条是新的。”

莫德里奇听到，立刻收起假哭，做了个鬼脸。

“可是不对啊，”他忽然想起，“这不是我家吗？”

“前些天你说家里抹布用完了，”卡西利亚斯解释，“我昨天拿给你的。”

“哦我的上帝！管家伊克尔，”莫德里奇手抚胸口，一脸深情，“没有你我该怎么办？”

“戏过了朋友，”卡西利亚斯叫停这浮夸表演，“一条毛巾而已。你可太出息了。”

“才不止一条毛巾，还有很多别的。”莫德里奇数着手指，“你帮我找家教，介绍有趣的朋友给我，陪我看电影，做马铃薯煎蛋给我吃，还有好多好多事。这一切都帮助我在这里获得更好的生活。没有哪个队长会为他的队友做这么多。”他得出结论，“所以你是世界上最好的队长！”

当然没有哪个队长会为队友做这些事。卡西利亚斯笑了笑，说：“我扶你回卧室。”

“我还想在客厅坐一会儿，”莫德里奇说，“这里凉快。”

“二十一世纪了，亲爱的，我们完全可以开空调。”

“节约能源，我的好队长，”莫德里奇把头挂在卡西利亚斯肩上，柔软的发梢扫过西班牙人的脖子，痒痒的，“地球母亲感谢您。”

“我只能陪你一小会儿，最多十五分钟。”卡西利亚斯看看表，公交车十一点半停运了。

“……您可以叫计程车吗？”

“耶罗没跟你讲过报销车费的故事？”

“好吧，那就十五分钟。”莫德里奇嘟囔着，一边从口袋里掏出手机。他打开Instgram , “啊，卢卡更新了照片，让我看看，见鬼，我家这该死的网络迟早下地狱。”他举起手机在半空晃来晃去，屏幕上出现一只柴犬。“哦，Oski 真可爱！”

“你是说乔尔卢卡。”

“对，是他，我说成什么了？”

“没什么。不重要，”卡西利亚斯说，“我听得明白。”

“Oski 是不是长大了一点点？”莫德里奇把手机拿到鼻子跟前。

“手机别拿那么近。”卡西利亚斯把手机抽走，“太晚了，明天再看。”

莫德里奇撇撇嘴，“遵命，父亲大人。”

卡西利亚斯快被这两个字整神经了。他在心里默念：这是个玩笑，你是个傻逼。

“等等，手机给我一下，”莫德里奇伸手，“我得加一条备忘录。明天要给查理打电话。”

“你一天打二十五个小时电话，”卡西利亚斯把手机扔到茶几上，“和莫斯科的占二十四小时。”

“旧习难改。”莫德里奇弯了弯嘴角，伸手去够黑色苹果，“我和韦德兰认识很久啦。十四岁那年我们就是朋友了。那时是在克罗地亚。后来去了英国，也一直在一起。”

“我也有一个年少时结交的挚友，”卡西利亚斯说，“十六年了。”

莫德里奇举起手，“是巴萨那个中场。”

“是的。但我们正好和你们相反，”他看了眼肩上金色的头顶，“他不回我短信简直是家常便饭。”

“你们各为其主，聚少离多，难免会疏于联络。查理和我总是形影不离。你很幸运，伊克尔，从未尝过漂泊异乡的滋味。你知道在异国他乡有知己作伴是什么样吗？”莫德里奇说，“那会让彼此成瘾。”

成瘾？我还戒断呢。卡西利亚斯咬牙切齿。

全世界都知道韦德兰·乔尔卢卡是卢卡·莫德里奇的青梅竹马。

十四岁相遇，一见如故，从此形影不离。一件旧事：当年热刺老板放出莫德里奇转会白鹿巷的消息，在曼城的乔尔卢卡二话不说，扔下主力位置跑来和基友上演伦敦邂逅。

一时传为佳话。

卡西利亚斯对这位青梅竹马的感情很复杂。莫德里奇太爱跟他打电话了。一天就芝麻大点鸡毛蒜皮的小事，怎么就有那么多话可说？起初只以队长自居的他对此十分不满，认为对方干扰了莫德里奇的职业生活。就在他差一点要和穆里尼奥感同身受的时候，他不小心听到两个克罗地亚人之间的一次通话。

这通电话和以往并无二致，除了一句。

“不用担心我，查理，我照顾得好自己，何况队长很关心我，他是个彻头彻尾的好脾气先生，我很喜欢他。他就快要取代你了。”

他就快要取代你了。

他当然知道十几年的友谊不会被几个朝夕代替，但这不妨碍他心花怒放。这句话在他脑子里响了三天。直到周末，他坐在饮水机旁观看比赛时，卡西利亚斯才从前一秒生闷气到下一秒心潮澎湃的转变中窥破天机。

他可能欠乔尔卢卡一句谢谢。

过了一个礼拜，乔尔卢卡飞到马德里，陪好朋友一起过周末。

卡西利亚斯在饮水机处接了满满一壶水。

热的。

“成瘾？听起来可不太健康。”

“就是那么个意思。”莫德里奇呵呵一笑，“也不是谁离了谁真就活不下去。虽然偶尔还要靠打电话续续命。”

偶尔？卡西利亚斯在心里诅咒这个词。

“不管怎么说，我会永远怀念白鹿巷，”莫德里奇说，“有最难吃的炸鱼和最好喝的酒。”

“还提喝酒？”卡西利亚斯抬手一记爆栗，“我看你是诚心想气死我。”

“迟早有一天你会把我打傻。”莫德里奇捂着头。“不过你真的很关心我，队长。你知道查理是怎么说的吗？”

“谢谢我替他照顾你？”

“不是，不是，”莫德里奇摇摇头，“查理说你可能看上我了，想泡我。”

两人相顾无言。半晌，卡西利亚斯轻轻开口，问：“我记得乔尔卢卡先生在俄罗斯。”

“嗯，他在莫斯科火车头。”莫德里奇说着又笑了起来，“好童话的名字。”

幼稚才对。“他脑子被伏特加泡了，我不能让你步他的后尘。”卡西利亚斯站起来，莫德里奇一歪，倒在沙发上。

“不要解酒汤！”莫德里奇坐起来抗议，“我不醉了！”

“不是你说了算。”卡西利亚斯从边柜夹层捞出一个魔方，“你是C罗，”他把魔方递出去，“这是一个水瓶。你决定？”

莫德里奇拧起了魔方。

转过身，卡西利亚斯没忍住笑了两秒。他走到料理台后面，打开冰箱，取出半袋小胡萝卜、一个奇异果、一颗青椒、几段芹菜和小半个洋葱，全数丢进破壁机里，最后又磕一颗鸡蛋。打匀这堆丰富的食材，把汁液倒进杯子，端起来，回到客厅。

莫德里奇把一半魔方递给卡西利亚斯，用标准的葡萄牙口音说：“不客气，马塞洛。”

“克里斯可太棒了。”卡西利亚斯拍拍他的头，“乖，喝了它。”

莫德里奇抬起头，好奇地打量着自家队长。“提问：你跟白雪公主的后妈有什么血缘关系？”他拿过杯子，放在茶几上。“我想玩扑克。”

卡西利亚斯不赞同地看着这位中场。

“喝药有糖果吃。”莫德里奇发言。

“你先喝了这个，”卡西利亚斯说，“之后允许你吃一颗巧克力。”

“家里没有那种东西，但有这个。”

中场魔术师凭空变出一副牌。

“来吧，”莫德里奇央求，“玩完游戏我就喝。”

真是拿醉鬼没有办法。卡西利亚斯认命地坐下。

“玩什么？”他接过扑克，开始洗牌，“桥牌还是赌大小？”

“当然是每一个酒局的必备项目——”游戏小博士莫德里奇举起食指，高深莫测，“真心话大冒险。”

卡西利亚斯感到窒息。

游戏开始。

道具：二人桥牌。

第一局，卡西利亚斯输。他演唱了一首夏奇拉的Loca ，由莫德里奇拍摄留念。

第二局，卡西利亚斯输。他打开亚马逊，下单一套《看片学英语——你不能错过的一百部情色电影》，收件地址填了皮克在诺坎普球员宿舍的门牌，收件人则是梅西。

第三局，卡西利亚斯输。他告诉莫德里奇，他曾经和克里斯蒂亚诺有过一次约会。过程很尴尬，因为皇马前锋眼睛出了点问题，这条短信原本是发给卡卡的，而更尴尬的是卡西利亚斯居然赴约了。唯一让他欣慰的，是本次约会的结局免除他“今日最惨”的下场——在皇马队长和当家球星坐在餐厅大眼瞪小眼的时候，卡卡领着舍普琴科走了进来。

第四局，卡西利亚斯输。他喝光了解酒果汁。

第五局，卡西利亚斯输。他掀翻了纸牌。

西班牙人欲哭无泪，“你出老千！”

“怎么可能，”莫德里奇一脸无辜，“我都醉了。”

“我强烈怀疑此事的真实性。”

“好吧。”莫德里奇把纸牌推到一边，“我们改玩石头剪刀布。我出石头你出布。都说酒后吐真言，等下我讲实话给你听。”

石头剪刀布。

卡西利亚斯伸出手掌，正对上莫德里奇的剪刀手。

“伊克尔最乖了。”莫德里奇笑眯眯。

皇马队长抄起靠枕，朝比着V 字手势的男人一通狂抡。

“别打了，别打了。”莫德里奇连连求饶，“算我的，”枕头终于没再打下来，莫德里奇身子一歪，瘫在沙发上。“你问吧。”

卡西利亚斯摸摸下巴，“我问你，是谁让你喝的酒？”

莫德里奇想了想，说：“意中人。”

卡西利亚斯心里一紧。“我们卢卡长大了，”他欣慰地说，“那人是谁？”

“一个问题问完喽。”莫德里奇挥挥拳头，“游戏继续！”

卡西利亚斯出布，莫德里奇出石头。

“没错，我有意中人啦。第二个问题结——别打别打，你刚问的。想知道是谁，你得继续赢我。”

卡西利亚斯看了一眼四脚朝天的醉鬼，又一次伸出手掌。

莫德里奇出石头。

“我选大冒险。”

“来，”卡西利亚斯勾勾手指，“让我揍你一顿。”

“这是家暴。”

“让我猜猜，”卡西利亚斯说，“‘家暴’等于‘在家里发生的暴力行为’？”

莫德里奇点点头。

“快点招供，”卡西利亚斯作势捏了捏莫德里奇的脸，却发现这个动作在脑海里并没有这般暧昧。他把手指从对方脸上移开，改成了两个响指，“快说，我不告诉别人。”

“那你凑近一点。”莫德里奇故作神秘。

卡西利亚斯配合地把耳朵凑过去。

温热的呼吸沾上耳廓，卡西利亚斯感觉那半边脸也被染红了。他看不到莫德里奇的脸，只好盯着后者落在靠枕上的手。手指慢慢收紧，枕头在手里攥成一道锁链，给向上攀岩的人些许底气。

“意中人是眼前人。”

锁链外的人脚下一空，掉了下去。

卡西利亚斯坐了起来。“可以确定，”他点点头，“真心话是醉酒话。”

“但葡萄酒是真言酒。”

“不闹了。”他得赶快离开，否则明天，“皇马队长失手打死明星中场”将会占据马德里各大报纸的头版头条。首都的纸价恐怕就不是翻三番的问题了。

“我说真的。”

“走，”他站起来，“我扶你回卧室。”

“我没有在开玩笑。”莫德里奇说。

噌——

这是怒火在卡西利亚斯心中窜起来的声音。

好脾气先生一把拽起小个子。

“莫德里奇，我看起来很好戏弄是吗？”

话音刚落，他被小个子一把推翻在沙发上。这一切发生的太快，就像环球影城的三环过山车。等他回过神，莫德里奇跨坐在他大腿上，死死揪住他的前襟。

“我没有说谎，”莫德里奇望着他，眼底装满星尘，“愿克罗地亚做我的证人。”

卡西利亚斯清楚地看见理智正在飘走。他感觉不到四肢和躯干，只有耳朵里传来的砰砰脉搏声能够提醒自己尚且健在。他想要推开莫德里奇，从此地一鼓作气跑到北极。然而此刻他暂时性功能丧失的肢体只能做出一个动作：看着这双眼睛。

满怀期待地。

“虽然你抠门，爱哭，明明只比我大四岁，看起来却像我叔叔。我多讲几句电话你就脸臭得要死。不懂浪漫，口是心非……”

卡西利亚斯眼角抽了抽。

“……看那么多英文电影，到现在只会说早上好/公交车站怎么走/那地铁站呢。年纪不大，封建迷信搞得不少：如果你每剪一次球衣就要存一块钱，现在应该可以买下半个伯纳乌了。”一口气说太多，莫德里奇不得不深吸一口气。

卡西利亚斯寻思西班牙语的“喜欢”在克罗地亚语里是不是嫌弃的意思。

“但我还是喜欢你。”莫德里奇说，“你知道吗，我从不需要额外关照，它让我感到轻视。轻视是我童年的外套。就说查理，他的确迁就我，但与其说被照顾，不如说是相依为命。”

“你不是第一个给予我照拂的人。在萨格勒布，在莫斯塔尔，在伦敦，满怀善意的，另有所图的，统统被我赶跑，但你是个例外。”

“一开始我也感到困惑，我跟自己解释，这是因为初来乍到。后来我又劝解自己，他只是一个性格很好的队长，不要多想。可没过多久我就无法说服自己了。因为那些理由不能解释，为什么我看到你也给别人做马铃薯煎蛋时会感到沮丧，赌咒再也不吃这种小学生才喜欢的食物；为什么当我得知，原来除了我以外，你没有开车接送过其他队友上下班，我突然又想要大大地咬一口西班牙土豆饼。”

汽油多贵啊。这是卡西利亚斯当机的大脑中冒出的唯一念头。

莫德里奇说完最后一句话，脸又红了几分。他清清嗓，郑重其事地开口问：“伊克尔·卡西利亚斯，请问我的朋友韦德兰说对了吗？”他又补充，“关于你想泡我？”

卡西利亚斯大脑持续当机中。

莫德里奇的脸色一点一点苍白下去。

“对不起，队长，”揪紧领口的拳头逐渐松开，一只脚伸向地毯，“我帮你叫——”

完全是条件反射：西班牙门将在最后一个无可挽回的词蹦出来之前，用力拽过莫德里奇，一口堵住对方的嘴。

再睁开眼睛，已然晌午时分。

这是他近几个月睡得最好的一觉。卡西利亚斯伸伸懒腰，口干舌燥。床的另一边凌乱而空荡，枕头上放着一张纸条。

—早餐/午餐在楼下—

卡西利亚斯穿好衣服，决定先去找点水喝。他向楼梯口走去，一边暗亮手机屏幕。

差三分钟一点。

明天国家队有集训，他约了几个巴萨国脚今晚聚餐。安德烈斯他们该到了吧？不知道哈维那家伙怎么样了。

人逢喜事精神爽，精神爽了就爱管闲事。卡西利亚斯回忆了一下与某个无私交的人十六年的交情。无私交的人急着见女朋友，不回他短信。无私交的人攻破他的大门，他发短信赌咒说一辈子不理他，无私交的人怕打击他，不回他短信。他决定挂个电话过去，安抚一下老朋友受伤的心。

“你好呀，伊克尔。”小白的声音传来，“飞机晚点了，我们刚到马德里。”

卡西利亚斯习以为常地问安德烈斯好。

“哈维在开车，我把你放在免提上了。”

“嗨，卷毛。”卡西利亚斯亲切地打了声招呼。

“你找事？”

连声音都透着一股面瘫味。卡西利亚斯决定不和老友一般见识，他是真心诚意来安慰他的。“你还好吗卷毛？”

“除了正在接听一通不知所云的电话，一切都好。”哈维说，“还有，你叫了我两声卷毛。可以，我们走着瞧。”

“听我说，哈维，”卡西利亚斯走下楼梯，“表白被拒绝是很糟糕，但它不是什么天大的事。我和梅西不熟，但我感觉他是个有些害羞的孩子。”他下到一楼，往客厅去，“或许嫌你老只是托辞呢？你不要失去信心。真的喜欢他，就再试试看。我们这边的克里斯就是个很好的例子。”嗯，可能有些太好了，过分死缠烂打也是不可取的。为了俱乐部形象，卡西利亚斯决定隐去一些细节。

一段短暂的沉默之后。

“停车。”小白说。

“不是，安德烈斯，我不知道他在说……”

“我可以边开边下。”

“你听我解释安德烈——好好好好好我停！你别冲动，我这就停。”

急促的刹车声之后，安全扣弹开，门锁解除，一小段空白，车门再次被关上。

卡西利亚斯有种不好的预感。

“我说，”他开口，“哈维啊……”

“大中午打我电话你有病吧？”哈维化作一柄机关枪，霎时间弹壳满天飞，“我这不是残障中心，伊克尔·卡西利亚斯·费尔南德斯，但我乐意为你联系医生。挂什么号，精神失常还是前额叶坏死？”

沉默是中午的马德里广场。

“我被骗了。”

“显而易见。”

在卡西利亚斯脑中，哈维的脸渐渐和黑手党教父的形象重合。

“没事的话我可以挂了吗？”教父发话，“不像刚吃完嫩草的老牛有心思到处闲逛，我还有男朋友要哄。”

“抱歉，需要的话我会帮你向安德烈斯解释。”卡西利亚斯说完，忽然觉得哪里不对。

什么老牛？什么嫩草？

“您把嘴闭好就帮了大忙了。好不容易挤出点时间独处，”哈维嘟嘟囔囔，“晦气得很，就不该接这个人电话！”

通话结束。

卡西利亚斯说不出话。思前想后，他从冰箱里拎出一桶水，咕咚咕咚吞掉一半。

一件一件来，先解决口渴的问题。

他把剩下半瓶水扔回冰箱。炉子上放了一只平底锅。打开锅盖，里面是还温热的美式滑蛋。吐司放在烤面包机里，只需要按下弹压装置，不到两分钟就能吃到。卡西利亚斯环顾四周，没有看到房子主人的身影。

“卢卡，卢卡？”

莫德里奇没有回应自家队长的呼唤。卡西利亚斯从厨房出来，走进连接玄关的走廊。左手边有一扇虚掩着的门，门缝中透出凉风。

这里什么时候多出一道门？他从未注意过。一时间他的脑子里出现从《阅后即焚》到《犯罪心理》等各式各样罪案剧中储存密谋和死亡的地下室。他四下张望，像电视剧里的警探那般，轻轻推开门，顺着楼梯一路向下。墙壁上挂着一只陈年老灯，灯光喑哑，时隐时现。转过楼梯折角，他看到一个门框，吊灯摇摆，散发出昏暗的光。门框下面是一个背影。背影僵硬地转过身，发梢挥舞出一道淡金色的弧线。

“这是……”阴凉的橡木味笼罩卡西利亚斯，他环顾四周，一排排木架上，酒瓶安静如鸡地躺着，满满当当。“这是安德烈斯家？”

莫德里奇脸色苍白。

“我原以为你只是个纸上谈兵的家伙。”卡西利亚斯随手拿起一支葡萄酒，“演技不错，没去隔壁可惜了。”

“我可以解释。”

卡西利亚斯一屁股坐在品酒桌上。“洗耳恭听。”

莫德里奇结结巴巴地道出真相。

原来他不是不能喝酒，事实上他酒量挺不错的。他只是偶尔会借着酒精做做傻事。

“你再乱用频率副词就给我滚回克罗地亚。”

他只是会借着酒精做傻事。也并不是伤天害理的事情，就是开开玩笑，耍耍酒疯。只不过更衣室那次着实吓大家一跳，之后也再没找到机会解释自己的行为。它又非一件大事，自然然而地慢慢被莫德里奇抛诸脑后，最后变成一个无伤大雅的误会。

而昨晚的一出好戏，始于那句出自脑子被伏特加泡了的乔尔卢卡振聋发聩的推测：我觉得你们队长想泡你。

原本这只是一句半开玩笑的话。但不久之后他和拉基蒂奇聊过一次天，对方提到俱乐部里的西班牙球员有时会就国家队中场大师神秘莫测的感情生活发起激烈的讨论。这位中场大师过分小心地保护着自己的伴侣，没有人知道是谁。所以每一次讨论无一不是以开盘下注为结局，换言之，一无所获。

莫德里奇开始留意西班牙帮。没过多久，这群八卦的西班牙人证实了拉基蒂奇的说法。他和乔尔卢卡打了个商量，一个计划诞生了。

几天后，“巴萨大脑哈维的地下情人是相识十六年的敌对俱乐部队长卡西利亚斯”这一新闻，由人长的好看，说话又好听的拉基蒂奇拐弯抹角地传到赫苏斯·纳瓦斯地耳朵里。紧接着，一日之内，这个消息从塞维利亚传到马德里，从马德里传到切尔西，从切尔西传到巴塞罗那。

当比利亚把这个消息告诉皮克时，这个局做成了一半。以学习考察之名在诺坎普闲晃的乔尔卢卡先生负责监工。另一半由“生命不息，捣乱不止”的杰拉德·皮克不负众望地完成。

“行，莫德里奇，”卡西利亚斯说，“真有你的。”

“我并不是在捉弄你。”

卡西利亚斯一言不发。

“这不是借口，”他有些无措，“虽然它听起来很像开脱的说辞。我可以重说一遍吗？”莫德里奇深吸一口气，说：“这样做的确很荒唐。对不起，伊克尔，你可以原谅我吗？”

“你指望一句‘对不起’就能皆大欢喜？”卡西利亚斯冷笑一声，他现在明白这几天拉莫斯看他的眼神为什么怪怪的，还几次三番的欲言又止。“此事关乎国家队。”

“我真的很抱歉，”莫德里奇说，“但我真的很想知道你是怎么想的。”他小声嘀咕，“等你自己坦白，估计中国队都该拿世界杯了……”

还成他的错了？卡西利亚斯险些气歪鼻子。“想知道你怎么想”，他看他早猜得八九不离十，就是想找机会捅破窗户纸。

以一种恶趣味的方式。

“以后你离那个神经病朋友远一点，”卡西利亚斯说，“我看你也没那么乖，学坏很快。”

“嗯……”莫德里奇纠结了一下还是决定坦白，“其实主意是我出的，查理负责拍手叫好和旅游。”

卡西利亚斯在心里估算：和队友搞一夜情对自己的声誉能有多大影响？

“我说了，光道歉没用。”

“你接受葡萄酒吗？”莫德里奇底气不足，“这些你随便挑。”

“我可不懂这个。”卡西利亚斯瞧见对方金发下的跃跃欲试，“不不不，我不会让你帮我挑。想拿支庸品来糊弄我对吗？你已经失去我的信任了，莫德里奇。”

“那，”克罗地亚人低着头，“你说国家队这两天集训。或许你可以请伊涅斯塔先生过来……”

“不需要那么麻烦。”卡西利亚斯揪起莫德里奇的领口，一把拽了过来。

皇马队长照片墙上的列祖列宗们，本人，伊克尔·卡西利亚斯，信守诺言。


End file.
